


Feel the vibration

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Reader, Caught, F/M, I don't know how I feel about this one guys, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrating Underwear, flustered reader, steve pressed the button at inappropriate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: ok so ... One day the reader lost a bet with Steve and as punishment the reader had to wear vibrating panties which Steve controls and when the bet is done at the end of the day they fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the vibration

"I hate you" I glared at my boyfriend as he pulled out the panties.

"Hey it's not my fault you lost the bet" Steve twirled the panties I was forced to wear. We made a bet if Natasha and Bruce we're going to get together. I said Natasha wasn't going to take him back and Steve said she was. Sadly we walked in on them kissing in his lab and they announced they were back together. "Now put them on" he handed them to me.

"But do I really have to wear them at work? I have to train the recruits ! !" I pulled down my pajama shorts and underwear. I smacked Steve's hand away as he reached out to touch my pussy. "No touching, I'm mad at you" I slipped on the underwear before I put on uniform for work.

"Careful baby girl, you might just cause me to-" I let out a long moan as I felt the panties vibrate. "Press the button at inappropriate times" Steve kissed my lips before he stated getting ready as well.

"Honestly Steve please don't press the button while I'm on an important meeting this morning." I begged him as I put my hair in a ponytail, finally finished getting ready.

"Give me a kiss and I'll promise not to do that" I walked up to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Alright I promise, not during an important meeting"

"Thank you babe, I love you" I kissed him again before leaving the room.

True to his word Steve never pressed the button but once my meeting was over he was waiting outside. "I hope you're ready baby girl, the torture is about to begin" just like that he pressed the button to the panties.

Throughout the day Steve would follow me around (he thought I wasn't aware that he was following me) and took the opportunity to embarrass me. It worked of course but I wanted to die twice because of it. The first was when I was training the new recruits:

"Alright so you duck and swing your arm like this" I demonstrated to the recruits a fighting moving with Clint. Just as I was about to swing my arm I felt the vibration and I let out a loud moan.

"Um y/n I don't think is the right time to demonstrate how you sound when you and Rogers have sex" that caused everyone in the room to start laughing. I looked around the room and spotted Steve in the corner with the remote.

"You know what training is over" I announced as I fled from the scene. "Not cool Steve" I scowled at him before exiting the gym.

The second time was during lunch with the team. Everything was going great until everyone got quiet and then Steve pressed the button once I had taken a bite of my food.

"Mmmm" I closed my eyes and moaned into the sandwich prompting everyone to look at me.

"I know the sandwich was good but not that good y/n" Natasha snickered making everyone start laughing at me. I hid my face against Steve's shoulder but he decided to be a dick and turned up the dial on the control.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore" I glared at Steve before throwing my food in the trash and storming out of the room. After that incident Steve only pressed the button when I was alone so I wasn't embarrassed. By the end of the day I was a mess and I just need to get off so once I was finished for the day I went straight to Steve's office.

"Come in" I heard Steve's voice after I knocked on his door. "Hey baby girl how was your day" he asked with a playful grin. I didn't respond once I closed the door locked it and started to unzip my uniform.

"Take off the uniform now" I demanded as took off my shoes and pealed off my uniform, leaving me in my lace bra and underwear he made me wear.

"Y-y-y/n we're at work" Steve stuttered as he watched me undo my bra and tossed it on the floor.

"I don't care, you caused this and I'm not going to wait until we're home for you to take care of it." I finally removed the underwear before bending over his desk. "Now come over here and fuck me" I watched as Steve ripped his uniform and underwear off before he went around and grabbed my waist. I felt him tease my entrance before plunging himself inside me.

"Oh god you're so wet" Steve grunted as he started to move.

"Because of the fucking underwear now fuck me faster Steve, I need to get off." I moaned as he got the hint and started fucking me faster. "Oh Steve just like that" I huffed as his balls made contact with my ass.

"Oh yes yes ohhhhh fuck" Steve gently wrapped his hand around my neck and started going as fast as he could.

"STEVE IM GOING TO-" I shouted

"Let go y/n oh god" Steve grunted as his right hand lowered and started moving fast against my clit.

"STEVE ! ! ! !" I yelled as I came

"Y/n ! ! !" I felt him cumming inside me. We milked our orgasm until we couldn't anymore and then Steve finally pulled out. Turning around I kissed him roughly, letting him know I was still turned on.

"I love and hate those panties" I breathlessly said before I let go of Steve and started to get dressed.

"We love them, now we know how you two sound like in the sack" Tony yelled from the other side of the door before we heated laughter. We finished getting dressed before we opened the door to see the entire team plus some agents waiting outside.

"Too bad that's the only time you're going to hear us, but hey now you have something to jack off to later on tonight" I laughed as I patted his shoulder before taking Steve's hand and started leaving the facility. "I hope you know that I'm not done with you Steve, I still have pent up frustration I'm going to take out on you." I looked him dead in the eyes before getting on his bike and going home.


End file.
